wrath_of_the_bombersfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomasfan099
Thomasfan099 (also known as just "Thomas" or in the past "Sir Egghead the Third") is the main hero in the Wrath of the bombers series, and the creator of it as well. He is a robloxian with a red and white striped egg as a head. He also wears a blue suit, and has a pet snowman named Jerry. He is also the guy who made WOTB, and other adventure games like Revenge orb, and Weirdo orb. Hes a bit of a weird one, but hes a nice guy nonetheless. Hes also actaully half-robot. Not sure how that works but eh we gotta think of some kind of bio for this guy. He owns a weapon called the diamond rampage. Not much of it was seen in action so there isnt alot to say about it. He tries to act heoric at times, yet he also has a bit of anger issues, depression, anxiety, ect. But even with these issues, he still wont go down easilly against Bomberfan and the other villains. Backstory in Revenge orb Thomas's first crazy adventure was in the Revenge orb series, which involved him being captured by a villain from Evil Donut's team named Evil Waffle, His goal was to defeat thomas, but he always lost due to the fact the robloxian players saved thomas from him time after time after time. This went on many times, 19 times to be exact (or 20 if you consider RO20 to be canon). Though in the end, Evil Waffle gave up and decided to quit. For now at least......... Adventures in Weirdo orb A robot by the name of Metal Donut was created to originally destroy one of thomas's friends named Firespine345 (or as he is now known: firethemememaster). Though after 7 attempts, firespine decided he didnt wanna bother messing with Metal Donut so he decided to "move out". Metal Donut was confused and asked him who he should capture instead, firepsine replied by saying "idk go after my buddy thomas or something" and thats what Metal Donut did. The next 9 games in the Weirdo orb series involved Thomas being captured by Metal Donut. Although he wasnt as smart as Evil Waffle, his plans were pretty decent. Though in the end at the 17th weirdo orb game, Metal Donut was outsmarted. Firespine came back and freed all the orbers Metal Donut had captured, and together, they all powered up a cannon attached to a blimp, and blasted Metal Donut to pieces, killing him in the process. Or so it seemed...... Final quest in WOTB Thomas and a few of his friends were just resting and chatting for a bit until a giant flying battleship was seen nearby. The heroes decided to investigate and noticed it was blowing up alot of the orber's houses in Orbercity. Thomas and the gang wanted to try and stop this, so they went out to see who did it. Thats when they encountered Bomberfan, the one who started all of this. He didnt have time to explain to them what his plan was. So to distract them, he mutated a Spike Spider and created a copy of Spikey, one of Evil Waffle's team members. After defeating him, Thomas knew that they had to put a stop to Bomberfan. And so, the final adventure in his journey begins..... Gallery -to be added- Trivia * He wore a rainbow suit at some point. * At some point, he was considered part of the "Bloxion" crew. This is also where he got his orber outfit from, since tinfoilbloxion made him one after joining the crew. * He became a part of the orb community originally by making c-frames. Most of them were kinda stupid. * Apparently he was raised by squids. * His pet snowman Jerry is somehow unable to melt. * He has some relation to vampires, apparently. It mostly happens on full moons, where it is able to be seen that bat wings end up coming out of his back. Nobody seems to know why this happens, but Thomas doesnt seem to care. This is not really seen anymore though. But it could still happen. Category:Heroes